wulverheimfandomcom-20200213-history
Gameplay Information
How the game starts Wulverheim is not like other NWN2 modules. It will not immediately plunge you straight into a linear path of certain doom that you are obliged to pursue straight away. Instead you will be presented with a sandbox world for you to explore and become acquainted with at your own pace. Think of this as a virtual world where you can create and be whatever characters you wish. Live by your own rules and pursue whatever adventures you choose. There are some other important differences you will need to be aware of in Wulverheim in comparison to how things are done in the OC . Death and Respawning If your party leader is killed in battle or by some other horrifying means and you are unable to resurrect them, then you shall respawn in a limbo known only as “The Void of Gates”. XP and gold penalties will only apply depending on what path you choose to return to your adventure. The void of gates is of course what it sounds like and there are various gates you can enter to return you to the material world. Each gate will teleport you back to one of the many Inns dotted throughout the province. However only one of the Inns is free to return to and that is the very first Inn that you began your new life as an adventurer in. All other gates leading to other Inns will cost you XP and Gold. The further away from the beginning you wish to enter, the greater the cost. The option of returning to where you fell in battle is also an option, however that is also the most costly in gold. Horses and Stables In Wulverheim you have the option of purchasing your own horse. Outside of every town there is a stable where players can purchase a horse for 3000gp. Owning a horse does not mean that you can physically ride it, as the game does not include that kind of support, however it does entitle you with the ability to fast travel (or teleport) between towns. Travelling via your horse requires that you pay a stable fee of 50 gold pieces each time regardless of distance. The Item Appearance Changer Included is a 3rd party mod called Charlie’s item appearance changer and there are literally hundreds of customised item appearances that are unique to Wulverheim. This will enable players to have hundreds of choices to how their equipment will look in the game. Better than everyone’s gear looking the same wouldn’t you agree? Be careful not to get carried away though, as each confirmed appearance change will cost gold. An important note is not to use it on Quest and guild plot items, because it breaks the quests and guild memberships. The Item Appearance Changer can be accessed via the Eye menu in game or talking to a Blacksmith or tailor. Guilds Players have the choice of joining guilds in Wulverheim. Joining guilds will give players an advantage allowing them access to better items for sale at cheaper prices, extra quests, achievable ranks, crafting stations all in the one area, epic shops to eventually unlock and great rewards for completing all guild quests. What guild a character can join will depending heavily on what class and sometimes alignment their character is. You may only join one guild per character. See more on Guilds under Factions. Crafting There is the default NWN2 crafting system in place. The majority of loot you will find on creatures will be random crafting materials or components that relate to that creature. Recipes will be available at The Bookworm shop in Wulverberg and Crafting benches can be found in some shops, Guild workshops and even in dungeons. Mining: Wulverheim adds an extra feature to Weapons and Armour crafting. Now you can mine your own minerals. If you purchase a Pickaxe from a Blacksmith, you can use it on Veins of Ore that you can find throughout Wulverheim, especially in Mines. This will eventually result in you obtaining a sample of raw ore in your inventory. The more valuable the mineral, the longer it takes to hack away at the vein. Once you have obtained a chunk of ore, you can take it to a contraption called a Smelter to smelt it down into an ingot. Smelters can be found in every town. The Anvil of Enchantment: There is also the Anvil of Enchantment. Only available to guild members, this marvellous tool allows some magical customisation of weapons and armour to any class, not just mages. Although it is very limited compared to what Spell casters can do with a magical workbench, this tool can still enable you to craft some basic magical arms and armour without the need of spell casting and special feats. All you need is access to your guild's craft room, a smith hammer, some gold, the right skill and the ingredients required to make an item. Upgrade Armour +1: +1 bonus to AC Requires: Craft Armour 6, 404 Gold Pieces - Any armour - 1 iron ingot - Faint Earth Essence - Obsidian Upgrade Armour +2: +2 bonus to AC Requires: Craft Armour 12, 1805 Gold Pieces - Any armour - 1 iron ingot - Faint Earth Essence - Diamond Upgrade Armour +3: +3 bonus to AC Requires: Craft Armour 18, 4205 Gold Pieces - Any armour - 1 iron ingot - Faint Power Essence - Weak Earth Essence - Emerald Upgrade Armour +4: +4 bonus to AC Requires: Craft Armour 24, 7605 Gold Pieces - Any armour - 1 iron ingot - Weak Power Essence - Glowing Earth Essence - Star sapphire Upgrade Armour +5: +5 bonus to AC Requires: Craft Armour 30, 12005 Gold Pieces - Any armour - 1 iron ingot - Glowing Power Essence - Glowing Earth Essence - Blue diamond Armour of Acid Resistance: Acid resistance 10 Requires: Craft Armour 6, 750 Gold Pieces - Any armour - Faint Earth Essence - Jacinth - Devil Blood Improved Armour of Acid Resistance: Acid resistance 20 Requires: Craft Armour 14, 3001 Gold Pieces - Any armour - Weak Earth Essence - Rogue stone - Devil Blood Greater Armour of Acid Resistance: Acid resistance 30 Requires: Craft Armour 22, 8819 Gold Pieces - Any armour - Glowing Earth Essence - King's tear - Devil Blood Armour of Fire Resistance: Fire resistance 10 Requires: Craft Armour 6, 1531 Gold Pieces - Any armour - Faint Fire Essence - Jacinth - Fire Mephit Hide Improved Armour of Fire Resistance: Fire resistance 20 Requires: Craft Armour 14, 6125 Gold Pieces - Any armour - Weak Fire Essence - Rogue stone - Fire Mephit Hide Greater Armour of Fire Resistance: Fire resistance 30 Requires: Craft Armour 22, 18000 Gold Pieces - Any armour - Glowing Fire Essence - King's tear - Fire Mephit Hide Armour of Cold Resistance: Cold resistance 10 Requires: Craft Armour 6, 979 Gold Pieces - Any armour - Faint Water Essence - Jacinth - Ice Mephit Hide Improved Armour of Cold Resistance: Cold resistance 20 Requires: Craft Armour 14, 3919 Gold Pieces - Any armour - Weak Water Essence - Rogue stone - Ice Mephit Hide Greater Armour of Cold Resistance: Cold resistance 30 Requires: Craft Armour 22, 11520 Gold Pieces - Any armour - Glowing Water Essence - King's tear - Ice Mephit Hide Base Weapon Enchantment +1 Requires: Craft Weapon 6, 809 Gold Pieces - Any weapon - 1 iron ingot - Faint Air Essence - Obsidian Base Weapon Enchantment +2 Requires: Craft Weapon 12, 3610 Gold Pieces - Any weapon - 1 iron ingot - Faint Air Essence - Diamond Base Weapon Enchantment +3 Requires: Craft Weapon 18, 8412 Gold Pieces - Any weapon - 1 iron ingot - Faint Power Essence - Weak Air Essence - Emerald Base Weapon Enchantment +4 Requires: Craft Weapon 24, 15210 Gold Pieces - Any weapon - 1 iron ingot - Weak Power Essence - Glowing Air Essence - Star sapphire Base Weapon Enchantment +5 Requires: Craft Weapon 30, 24010 Gold Pieces - Any weapon - 1 iron ingot - Glowing Power Essence - Glowing Air Essence - Blue diamond Acid Weapon: +1d6 acid damage Requires: Craft Weapon 20, 3061 Gold Pieces - Any weapon - Weak Earth Essence - Emerald - Zombie Bile Flaming Weapon: +1d6 fire damage Requires: Craft Weapon 20, 3061 Gold Pieces - Any weapon - Weak Fire Essence - Ruby - Lava Beetle Gland Frost Weapon: +1d6 cold damage Requires: Craft Weapon 20, 3061 Gold Pieces - Any weapon - Weak Water Essence - Star sapphire - Coldstone Shock Weapon: +1d6 electricity damage Requires: Craft Weapon 20, 3061 Gold Pieces - Any weapon - Weak Air Essence - Canary diamond - Iron Golem Fragments Poison Weapon: Poison (DC 14, 1d2 Con damage) on hit Requires: Craft Weapon 20, 1561 Gold Pieces - Any weapon - Weak Earth Essence - Emerald - Venom Gland Day and Night Daytime and Nighttime affects the world as it does in real life. NPC’s come out during the day to walk, talk and potter about and most shops open for business. Come Nighttime people go home, Taverns will entertain and get busier and shops will lock up until morning. Though this does not mean that players will be completely helpless when they need a shop. Every Inn in the wilderness has a travelling Merchant that is prepared to trade with players 24/7 however their trade prices are a bit unfair compared to other stores but that is what you pay for convenience. There is also 1 general goods store in Gallimere docks that trades 24/7. The best places to trade loot will always be the ‘Previously owned goods’ stores in town markets. People may want to adjust their schedules to shopping and picking up/collecting quests during the day and venturing out into the wilderness and questing at night. It might be handy to know that each game hour equals 6 minutes in real time and there are Sundials scattered about the towns to help you plan your day. Most NPC’s and shops will be active between 6am and 6pm, so that is 72 minutes to converse with any NPC’s and get any bartering out of the way before nightfall. Of course you could always rent a bed in an Inn for the night, which will pass the time. Also most general goods shops sell Gnomish clocks, which allow you to wait time out. Food and Resting Resting in NWN2 has always been an easy way to restore your health to full and your mana for spell casting. Now you need food. You cannot rest without food in your inventory. Food is very easy and cheap to buy in Markets, Inns and Taverns or alternatively you can go hunting for game. Game animals include Boar, Deer and Rabbit. Each animal will drop a certain amount of meat that your character can use to rest with. Deer and Rabbit contain less meat and will run away on sight of the player so you need to be quick or have a ranged weapon handy. Boar will fight back but will drop the most units of meat. Barrels are another common source of food. Crime Crimes such as murder and theft are punishable in Wulverheim. If you are caught pick pocketing a commoner or you murder a guard when you are trespassing, you will receive a criminal record. This scar on your reputation will effect whom you can talk to and will cause guards and people in high authority to attempt to arrest you. As of version 1.08, if you are wanted for murder then you can expect to run into bounty hunters from time to time. If you accept punishment then you can pay a fine or go to jail. Going to jail will lose you XP. Accepting punishment will clear your name of charges and restore your reputation.